La déesse des Canard
by mymy-san
Summary: Deux jeunes filles complètement folles tentent faire venir chez eux leur famille préféré de shadowhunter les Herondale! Résumer pourri gros délire entre moi et une amie. Désoler pour les fautes c'est ma première fanfic soyez indulgents! -ABANDONNÉE-


**Bonjour, je m'appelle Mymy-san mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mymy ou Maître à vous de choisir. Voici ma première fanfic que j'ai écrite au début ce n'était qu'un délire avec une amie qui je ne vais pas dire son nom car j'ignore si elle veut être associé à ce truc. Sinon pardonnez-moi pour les fautes et bonne lecture. Je suis désoler si les personnages sont OCC je déteste ça dans les autres fanfictions alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est vrai.**

 **P.S. aucune substance illégale n'a été consommée lors de l'écriture de cette fanfic.**

 **Disclamer : Tous les personnages sauf Anne-Marie et Camille ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est très dommage) mais bien à la grande déesse Cassandra Claire.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

 _Aujourd'hui Montréal 2015_

-Voilà le moment est venu! Dit une voix mystérieuse

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas vraiment faire ça Anne-Marie. Tu sais il est encore temps pour arrêter. Ton plan vas échouer et comme à chaque fois tu vas faire une dépression et manger des millier de pots de crème glacer en lisant tes livres favoris et en criant à tous les 5 minutes pourquoi! Tenta vainement une autre voix de l'arrêter.

La dite Anne-Marie était en train de créé une machine qui pourrais amener ses personnages favoris à la réalité et elle était prêt à tous pour que son rêve se réalise!

-Trop tard Camille on savait les risques maintenant on ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Tu as le costume comme je te l'ai demandé?

-Oui je l'ai, mais vraiment tu peux me dire pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'aider?

-Tu croyais que c'était une plaisanterie.

C'est vrai au début Camille ne l'avais pas cru. Elle pensait juste que son amie avait soit une trop grande imagination ou avait consommé des substances illégales. En tout cas en voulant continuer la soit disant blague elle avait accepté de la suivre peu importe ce qui arrive et elle avait compris bien trop tard que son amie était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

-Bon, reprit Anne-Marie, le moment est arrivé nos personnages préférer de roman vont prendre vie. Bon je vais partir la machine mais d'abord laisse-moi me changer.

5 minutes plus tard

 _New York 2009_

Jace était en plein rendez-vous avec Clary dans un restaurant de terrestre très chic et distinguer c'était pour fêter leurs 2 ans de couple habiller en beau costume et Clary d'une magnifique robe d'un magnifique aqua (c'est Isabelle qui avait insisté pour lui choisir une robe au grand dam de Clary). Elle était en train de lui parler d'un manga ennuyant selon lui. Quand soudain une lumière blanche aveuglante l'entoura et entendit légèrement Clary lui crié son nom avant que tous ne disparaisse.

 _Retour Montréal 2015_

Il se retrouva dans une immense pièce plongé dans la noirceur mais une fenêtre laissa passer assez de lumière pour qu'il voit un autre homme qui devais avoir un an ou deux de plus que lui. Il avait d'étranges habits ils semblaient tous droit sortit de l'ère victorienne. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Alec avec ses cheveux noir jet et ces yeux bleu qui tirent sur le violet. Il avait des marques il se dit donc que ça devais être un chasseur d'ombre comme lui.

-Qui est tu? Demande alors Jace.

-Je me nomme William Herondale- ? Comment ça-t-il

-Quoi c'est impossible je suis le dernier Herondale!

-Eh bien voilà quelqu'un qui ne se prend pas pour personne! Sache que non et même que j'ai une petite sœur alors je ne sais pas d'où tu viens mais non tu n'es pas le dernier.

-Je ne comprends pas pourtant l'ancienne inquisitrice était la dernière Herondale avant que l'on découvre que j'étais moi aussi un Herondale et non le fils de Valentin.

-C'est qui Valentin? Attend de quelle année tu viens?

-2009 Pourquoi? Attend tu es assez idiot pour ne pas savoir quelle année on est?!

-Idiot! s'emporta Will. Je connais mes dates c'est juste que moi je viens de 1878

-Quoi mais comment c'est possible?!

-C'est simple c'est grâce à moi, dit une voix mystérieuse.

-Qui êtes-vous? montrez-vous. Demanda Jace

-Patiente et pour répondre à ta première question je suis-

La mystérieuse voix alluma les lumières et sous les regards des deux hommes ils virent à leur grand dam un canard géant!

-La déesse des canards! Termina le canard géant.

-Quoi?! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

-Et oui et si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est pour vous dire la vérité sur ces être que vous détester tant.

-Et c'est quoi cette vérité sûrement quelque chose de complètement ridicule, mais vas-y dit là nous. dit Will.

-Voilà les canards sont la réincarnation de fan girls qui étaient fan de la famille Herondale et alors elles se sont réincarner dans des corps de canard pour vous amadoué et vous capturer pour vous avoir pour l'éternité. Cependant, vous les Herondale vous sentez que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec ces canards car votre subconscient sait qu'il a un danger et moi la déesse des canards je suis la plus folle et la plus fan de vous.

-Par l'ange! C'est quoi cette histoire tu as pris de la drogue ou quoi?! Ça se voit bien que c'est un costume ton affaire et maintenant laisse-nous partir avant que tu commences à le regretter. Menaça Jace.

-Je te l'avais bien dit que ton plan marcherais pas ils ne sont pas idiot même un enfant de cinq ans verrais que c'est un costume. Dit une autre voix mystérieuse.

-Tais-toi Camile je te fais dire que le canard c'était ton idée.

-Ouais mais, c'était une plaisanterie c'est toi qui a insisté pour que l'on fasse se plan Anne-Marie.

-Chut tu es idiote maintenant ils savent nos prénoms.

-Je te fais dire que c'est toi qui as révélé mon nom en premier.

-Oui mais c'est parce que toi on s'en fiche de savoir ton nom tu es une fille bien normal moi s'il le découvre ils pourraient m'envoyer dans un asile.

-Il faudrait déjà que Will sache utiliser un téléphone et Jace, bon oui il sait s'en servir, mais on est à Montréal et il ne connait pas cette ville alors bonne chance pour qu'il en trouve une et encore plus bonne chance pour qu'il sache leur numéro.

-Ah oui tu as raison qu'est-ce que je suis conne parfois.

-Ça oui et une chose est sûre une fois que mes liens seront détacher je vais vous faire regretter de m'avoir fait manquer mon départ pour ma lune de miel avec mon amour. Menaça Will.

-D'abord il faudrait que tu retournes dans ton époque pour retrouver Tessa enfaîte tu pourrais la voire en ce moment mais elle est marier avec Jem et ils vivent une belle vie ensemble et toi –sniff- tu es mort. Répond tristement Anne-Marie.

-Quoi? Comment ça je suis mort?!

-Bienvenue en 2015 mes canards.

* * *

 **Comment la trouvez-vous? Est-elle si mauvaise? N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews et sur ce je vous à la prochaine.**

 **Et encore désoler pour les fautes.**

 **Bye bye**

 **Mymy-san**


End file.
